Sparring
by Skami
Summary: Brick and Jo finally decide to see who is "stronger", once and for all. (Finished)


**Well... ol sketchies is back, TD style :)**

**Here's a little one shot of Brick and Jo, seeing how this would go down. **

**But anyway...read on. **

**Disclaimer: BTW, I do not own Total Drama Island**

* * *

><p>Brick strode proudly in the Wawanakwa gym and dropped his duffle bag by the bleachers. After a long day of brutal challenges courtesy of Chris, it was nice to have some down time to do what he found most enjoyable.<p>

Sparring

The dark-haired teen tightened the laces on his boots and slipped on a pair of gloves. Slowly he approached the red punching bag hanging on the far end of the gym.

_'Let it all out, just like in combat training.'_

Brick instantly took a fighting stance and threw a hard jab at the bag with his right arm. It didn't take long for him to get a steady rhythm of strikes to the bag going.

His thoughts slowly started to drift back to the events that had taken place earlier that day. Dawn had nearly humiliated him. It was the last time he had challenged her so called "aura-reading abilities". She had sat and picked out flaws in his personality that were way too personal for her to just guess.

_"You use your tough exterior to cover up your fears." Dawn sipped at her water. "Like the dark and intimacy, am I right?"_

_Brick's face flushed a light red. "I-"_

_"And you compete for dominance even though you have a secret desire for it. Especially with Jo."_

At the moment, Brick was silent. But in his mind he knew that she was right. There was something about Jo that just made him mad, something that he also sorta…liked about her.

"Evening, maggot!" Brick stumbled back and let out a surprised yelp after seeing the sporty blonde herself spring out from behind the bag.

"What the- Jo? How did you...?"

"Back door, lunkhead." She pointed her finger towards the obvious back door. He must have been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't seen or heard her come in. "Anyway, what are you doing here? This is my time."

Brick glanced behind Jo to see her grey duffle bag sitting on the bleachers.

"I work out at this time everyday, alone." She clutched the swinging bag. "So beat it, G.I. Joke."

Brick slid off one of his gloves and pried one of her surprisingly small hands off of the bag. "I don't see why we can't just share the gym. There's enough space for the both of us."

"I prefer to train alone, thank you." Jo folded her arms.

Brick raised an eyebrow. 'What, are you afraid I'll out-do you or something?"

With that statement Jo's violet eyes went wide. "Excuse me?" She scoffed, walking around the bag to stand in front of him. "You think _you'll_ out do_ me_? Do you even know who you're dealing with?"

"Yea, a girl."

Jo let out an insulted gasp. "That's rather sexist of you."

Brick turned from her and slipped his glove back on. "It's not sexist, it's a fact. It's been proven that women are physically and mentally weaker then men."

Jo was now somewhat offended. "I beg to differ." She argued back. "I say men and women are equally matched, if not stronger."

"Then you'd be lying." Brick swiftly picked his rhythm against the bag back up.

Jo was irritated with his reluctance to listen. She stepped in front of his fists and stopped the one that just missed her face by an inch with her bare hand.

"How's about this then," She let go of his fist. "Let's just see who's stronger." She took a fighting position and held her hand clenched into fists towards her determined face. "Come at me."

At this, Brick couldn't help but laugh. "You're joking right? I can't fight you."

Jo dropped her fists and approached his face. "Afraid to get your ass kicked by a girl?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you calling me a coward?"

She smirked. "I don't know, Sir Leaks A lot, am I?"

Brick was becoming aggravated. It was obvious she wasn't backing down; he could see the determination in her eyes. "Fine then." He shook off his gloves and stepped back, holding a combat stance. "Game on."

Jo grinned and took her previous stance across from him.

"Just so you know, I have military training, so I'll go easy on yo-"

Jo quickly threw a jab at his jaw which instantly caused a wave of pain to shoot down his spine. "What were you saying?" She asked all-to-politely.

Brick hastily shook off the slight pain from her hit and took his stance again. He wasn't going to let her sucker punch him again like that.

The two locked gazes with each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Upon seeing this opportunity, Jo immediately threw a punch towards his nose.

Predicting she would try that move again, Brick blocked her punch. This caused her fist to collide hardly with his forearm.

Jo let out and almost in-audible hiss and discreetly shook the pain off her hand. She backed up a few steps and threw a punch towards abdomen, which partially knocked the breath out of him.

_'Hah! Weak spot! Got ya, Brickhouse.'_ She then repeatedly began to fake-out and then strike his torso with her fist which cause his to cough violently.

"Come on man!" She urged. "Fight back! Throw a punch, kick, knee, something! Grow a pair, will ya?"

Brick held his arms in front of his face. "I can't." He replied. "It's against my cadet oath. I can't hurt you."

"Oath? Please. You're just a coward!" She backed up. "You're weak," she struck his chest. "spineless,"

Brick fended off her rather quick arms as best he could. "You call yourself a man? Let alone a soldier?"

Jo threw one final blow at his face that had enough force in it to knock him straight to the cold, hard, wooden gym floor. She smiled triumphantly and stood over him as he knelt on the gym floor clutching his nose. "Come on, get up and fight like a man!"

On the floor, Brick slowly took his hand away from his face and grimaced at the several drops of blood that trickled out of his nose.

_'Alright,'_ Brick wiped the blood from his nose and smeared his had across his white wife-beater._ 'No more games.'_ He climbed to his feet with anger in his eyes.

Jo glanced down at his stained under shirt and scoffed. "Is that supposed to be your battle scar?"

Brick was just downright annoyed with her snide comments, so he simply pulled the wife beater over his head and tossed back on the bleachers behind him. "There," He took his place yet again. "Happy?"

Jo took her place as well, but not without noticing how toned Brick's upper body actually was. He'd never taken his shirt off, not even for swimming challenges. Now seeing his bare torso was slightly...distracting. It wasn't like she cared that he had a muscular chest and a six-pack though, right?

Jo looked back up at his face only to seem him smirking. "What?" She asked stepping closer with her fists raised.

"You like what you see?" His tone was all-to suave.

Jo held back the blush that desperately wanted to creep across her cheeks. "Ugh, speak for yourself, Brick-for-brains." She threw a punch at his face only to have him stop it with one swift movement. 'Huh?' Confused, Jo punched with her other arm only to have the same result.

"Combat training." He easily gripped her resisting arms and twisted them both around her back to keep her from thrashing about. "You wanted me to fight back," He brought his mouth closer to her ear. "Now I am."

Jo attempted to twist her torso out of his grasp, but due to him being a lot stronger than she first assumed, he held her arms in place causing a shockwave of pain to shoot up her back.

"AH!" She accidentally cried in pain. Damn. She'd let him see her weakness.

"The more you struggle the more it'll hurt." Brick warned her. Jo ignored his cautions and attempted to twist out of his grasp again, only to scream in pain.

"AUGH! God, Brick let go! I'm serious! I think my arm came out of its socket!"

Upon hearing this Brick immediately let out of his grasp as she collapsed to her knees. He heard a small whimper of pain escape her mouth, and instantly crouched down next to her.

"I'm sorry; I really wasn't trying to hurt you! Where does it hurt?"

Jo glanced up at Brick, her expression now a devious grin. "Right in your pride." She lunged at him and managed to pin him down against the ground. "You're so gullible."

Brick couldn't believe she'd pulled a dirty trick like that, thinking she was truly hurt by him. He hated himself more for even falling for such a charade.

"Whatcha gonna do now Brick?" She straddled his waist. "Hmmm?"

That was it. The teasing, the name-calling, the belittling, ever since they'd first arrived, all it was was "Brickhouse", or "Dampy Pants" or a constant battle for dominance. Well he'd had enough of it. For good.

Brick tore from her grasp and flipped her onto her back so he was looking down over her, fury in his eyes.

This was the only true moment where Jo has stopped looking at Brick as just another obstacle. He could see the true fear and confusion in her violet eyes.

"You think j-just because you pinned me that make you stronge-" Jo's eyes went wide as Brick shut her up by pressing his mouth into hers in a violent kiss.

'Wha- what the hel-' Too many thoughts raced through Jo's head as Brick looped his arm under the arch in her back to bring her closer. But to her dismay, her eyes somehow managed to flutter closed. She was actually enjoying this moment, being in his arms and kissed by his surprisingly soft lips.

Jo unintentionally deepened the kiss, tilting her head back slightly which invited his tongue into her mouth. Brick was taken back by her wrapping her arms around his waist and running her hand across his chest and down his abs, for this was going better than he expected.

"God he's a good kisser…'

The two slowly parted, Brick letting out a slight moan when Jo bit his lip as the kiss broke.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Jo's tone wasn't as angry as he expected it to be, but more confused with his actions.

"Because," He rose to his feet and offered her his hand. "I'm done battling for control with you." As soon she gripped his hand, Brick pulled her into his chest. "And now we know who's dominant in this little relationship."

Jo suddenly felt the urge to kiss his lips again, but he smirked and walked towards the bleachers.

"W-where are you going?" She asked, trying not to sound concerned.

Brick didn't respond, he simply picked up his duffle bag and started towards the door.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Jo shouted angrily. "Is that how it is? You just kiss a girl and leave her alone? Really?" he attempts to grab his attention were futile, for he just kept walking. "It wasn't a battle for dominance. We were trying to see who was stronger!"

At that remark, Brick did turn slightly. "Is there really that much of a difference?"

That left Jo silent. And getting no reply, Brick left her in the gym by herself and traveled back to his cabin. He should spar with Jo more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya have it. Brick and Jo-ness<strong>

**Review Please!, And this is also on my DA Account, : skeeterdayz**


End file.
